


Lust of the seas ahead

by Reservoir_d0ggs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reservoir_d0ggs/pseuds/Reservoir_d0ggs
Summary: A piece of work based off a movie I recently viewed. There's a lot of sadness and angst and stuff like that. Some heart warming moments, lots of death. Everyone is gonna die at some point but I will make a happy end





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a series that was inspired by a movie. Please give it a read and send me some feedback! Please <3

It was the first day of a new life. And boy, he was not ready for this.   
The man, James Barnes had recently gone through tragedy and moved away from his old town and start over. 

The small house was, well small, two bedrooms a kitchen and a small room for a tv and a few chairs. He wasn't looking for something fancy- especially since he was living alone. James had just got hired into a new job and he couldn't help but dread it. It would be the exact same thing.  
Sleep  
Work   
Eat   
Jerk off  
Repeat 

Day in and out nothing changed. He hated his life. 

But Bucky needed to find ways to be happier, get over what happened between him and his family. Alcohol was screaming his name. So he answered and went down to the local bar.   
He walked into the bar which had a tavern like feel to it. There was a window that looked out onto the beach and he sat at the bar. He ordered a drink and he stirred it and he gulped down the hard liquor in one go. The bartender refilled his drink and he then again downed the drink quickly.   
He closed his eyes as he began to feel the drunken nature of the booze flowing through his blood intruding his organs. This poison was the thing that was slowly killing him. He drank two or three more glasses before he took notice of a man looking at him across the bar. Bucky walked over and before the man could even ask, punched him in the face   
"Why the f..fuck are you looking at me?!"   
He yelled as a few other men held the brunette down.   
He tried to fight back but gave up. The men shared a glance and they kicked Bucky out for his behavior. 

The bar was close and he walked home. To struggled to unlock his door and yelled angrily at the lock as if it would react to his anger. 

Eventually, Bucky got the door open. He dropped his keys on the floor and he collapsed to the floor. He began sobbing. 

He grabbed his hair and tugged it harshly. He wanted to scream but his body wouldn't let him. So he continued to sob on the floor- well that is until his phone began ringing. He got up and he found the annoyance and hit the green button to answer the call and to stop the irritating noise. 

"Who the f..uck is this?" He slurred and he was surprised to hear the voice of a young woman. 

"Um, is this James Barnes?" The woman asked.   
"Yes and you are?"  
He replied with a small laugh   
"I'm a nurse from Holden hospital's icu, I have to inform you that your sister, Rebecca is in the hospital and her condition is critical."   
The nurse told Bucky and Bucky stared at the wall.   
Rebecca.   
His baby sister.   
He had forgotten about her. 

Bucky dropped everything and he drove to the hospital where his sister was being kept. He had broken a few laws but he didn't care honestly. He ran into the hospital nearly running over a patient. 

He panted as he got to the front desk "Barnes, Re..Rebecca" he wheezed and the nurse looked up the information. 

She directed him to her room and he rushed there. He was stopped by a nurse   
"Um. James?" She asked, while glancing down to her clipboard.   
"Yes. Yes that's me where's Rebecca?!"  
He shouted and the nurse adverted his eyes.   
The look said it all. She was gone. 

Bucky held his chest and he walked backwards until his back hit a wall and he slid down the wall and began sobbing. He wanted to run. Run and hide but what good would that do? None. 

The nurse gave him condolences as he laid there mortified.   
He coughed and he sniffled. He wiped his eyes. 

"C-can I see her?" 

Bucky choked out and the nurse nodded. They lead Bucky to the morg. They pulled her body and he teared up again. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

They put her body away and Bucky watched. He walked out. He left the hospital and walked down to the beach. 

He pulled a cigarette out and lit it before sighing the smoke out. He didn't know what else to do. He called his friend Steve 

He punched in the number and dialed it. 

"Hey Buck"  
He answered and Bucky let out a breath 

"Hey, Steve" he said, voice cracking again and the other man picked up on it almost immediately. 

"Buck what's wrong?"  
He asked Bucky and Bucky was quiet for a long moment. 

"Rebecca is dead.." he muttered and sniffled. 

There was a silence between the two that neither of them wanted to break. 

"Oh Bucky..I'm sorry- I'll come down later. I just gotta finish up some things at work" 

Bucky just grunted in approval. He hang up and he stared at the ocean. He couldn't imagine what he was doing was right. He was a horrible person.   
Terrible.   
Awful.   
Indecent.   
Uncaring. 

The words swam around his head as he covered his eyes. He imagined himself not caring about anything. He couldn't help but just feel like an asshole. 

He hadn't been there for his sister when she needed them the most. He finished his cigarette and sighed. He stood up and he began throwing rocks into the water

He walked back to his house and sat on the chair. He held his head in his hands until Steve came knocking on the door and that was such a relief to Bucky, knowing comfort was coming. He was happy to know. 

He walked briskly to the door and opened it. The tall man immediately hugged the even taller man. He sniffled and Steve stroked the back of his head gently. 

"It's okay Buck..it's okay"   
He cooed the man and hushed him in hopes of calming him down because Steve knows Bucky well enough that he knows if Bucky has a break down. All hell will break loose and someone could get hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> drop a comment and have a good day


End file.
